Promising Revenge
by ForeverAndAlways37
Summary: I made a deal with the police. They were going to train me to go undercover. I was going join Vince's gang, and bring the whole operation down. What I never expected was falling in love with one of the members of the gang. So this is how it starts. My promise for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my very first Fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! I hope you enjoy the first Chapter! xo**

I'm Clare Edwards. I'm 17 and I have lived in Toronto all my life. When I was six my father had taken my brother Alex and I to a gas station. It was like any other day. The sun was shining and the wind seemed to dance through the trees. It was summer. When night fell there was a slight breeze and everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. But that night turned into something no six and eight year old should ever have to see.

My brother and I were looking through the candy fighting over whether Milky Way or Kit Kat was better. Our argument stopped when we heard, "Give me the money! Now!" we wandered to the front of the store. My brother stood in front of me like a shield. Even at such a young age he felt the need to protect me. Our father was a good man. He was always trying to help people. So when this teenage boy started to rob the gas station, he of course tried to stop him. My father tried telling him that this wasn't the way. That he could help him.

I'll never forget the look on that kid's face before he shot my father. BANG! The noise engraving itself into my memory. At that moment timed seemed to stop. I heard crying and I realized it was mine. My brother told me not to look, but that was my daddy. My tiny body crouched down beside him as I laid my head on his chest and cried. There was blood everywhere. He died in front of our eyes. The bullet had hit a major artery and it couldn't be repaired.

We rode in the back of police car on our way to the hospital. A police officer stayed with us until our mother arrived. My mother came running in and immediately asked where my dad was. The look on my mom's face was terrifying. All color drained from her face the moment she heard the news. My mother had always been strong. That was the first time I had ever seen her cry. When she looked at me she started crying even more. I didn't understand. I thought maybe she blamed me for what happened, but when I looked down at my clothes I realized why she was crying. My clothes were stained in my father's blood.

That was the night everything changed. My mother stopped being a mother. She still went to work but came home and drank herself to sleep. My brother Alex started taking care of me. I know it was hard for him. He was only a little kid himself. My brother practically raised me. He cooked meals, got me to school, helped me with my homework. He even tucked me in bed at night. We were inseparable. Alex was just like our dad, always helping people.

His best friend was Jake. He was basically a nice guy. But he was always getting himself into trouble that led to Alex bailing him out. But then things took a turn for the worse. I partied and drank but Alex had always watched out for me, never letting anything bad happen. He even comforted me when I lost my virginity to K.C and then two months later found out he was cheating on me with my best friend Jenna. Let's just say after Alex "talked" to him, he never bothered me again. That's who Alex was. He always put the people he cared about before himself.

I remember the day it happened. It seems like yesterday. It was Autumn, and the beautiful golden leaves were dancing through the air. The crisp breeze seemed to carry a melody as I walked home from school. On the way to my room I overheard Alex talking on the phone. "Yeah, I'm going to follow him. I don't care if it's dangerous. Doing drugs is going to ruin his life. I have to go, he's my best friend. Yeah, I'll be fine. Later man." I know I shouldn't have followed him. My gut kept telling me to stay home. I wish I would've listened.

I followed him and found myself behind a dumpster at an alley behind the mall. It was dirty and the smell was almost unbearable. The atmosphere seemed tense and I knew something terrible was going to happen. I could feel it. Out of the shadows stepped Vince, the most dangerous gang leader in Toronto. He's terrorized the city for years. My heart started beating faster as different scenarios ran through my mind. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

When Alex tried to stop the drug deal Vince grew livid. He started asking Jake why he was here. He tried to explain that he had no idea he was coming. Alex begged Jake to come with him, that this was wrong. "Just turn and walk away. Please." I could hear the sincerity and desperation in his voice. When Jake walked away hell broke loose.

Vince pulled out a gun and suddenly I was pulled back to that gas station when I was six and all I could do was cry. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks at the memory that was still so vivid to this day. I tried to move to make some sort of attempt to get help. Alex must have heard me move because our eyes met for a brief moment. I saw the fear in his eyes and he mouthed "Don't move." He turned his attention back to Vince and tried to walk away. Vince pulled him back and accused him of being involved with the police. Alex tried to reason with him, he tried walking away again when Vince pulled the trigger. BANG!

I wanted to scream, to yell for help, anything. But my voice wouldn't come out. It almost seemed trapped inside my body. Vince walked away as if he hadn't just taken the life of another human being. I ran over to Alex's body. I thought for sure he was dead. I turned him over to see the life draining out of his eyes. Finally finding my voice I screamed. I called 911 telling them to please hurry. It seemed like deja vu all over again. Right in front of my eyes I was losing the person closest to me.

I took off my jacket at an attempt to stop the bleeding. I kept telling him to hang on that it was going to be ok. He looked at me with almost lifeless eyes and whispered "I love you baby sis." His eyes shut and I knew he was gone. I hugged his lifeless body close to mine and screamed in agony. This couldn't be happening. Not again. God couldn't let this happen.

When the ambulance arrived they tried to take him from me but I kicked and screamed and it took two police officers to restrain me. I road in the back of squad car to the police station, a place I had been before. The police apologized for my loss with a monotone voice that showed they didn't care two shits that my brother had just been killed. They started asking questions like, "What happened?" or "Did you see who did it?" I kept thinking that my mother was passed out drunk somewhere. She didn't care, nobody did. But I had already made up my mind. I would get revenge. If killing Vince my self is what it took then so be it.

When I gave my statement I told them Vince killed my brother. I wanted to bring him down. If it was the last thing I did. So I made a deal with the police. They were going to train me to go undercover. I was going to join Vince's gang, and bring the whole operation down. What I never expected was falling in Love with one the members of the gang. So this is how it starts, my promise for revenge.

**Please Review! I would love your feedback! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is chapter two! I hope you like it! It took me a while to write but I think it turned out pretty good. Well enjoy! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Or the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

It's Sunday, September 21. We bury Alex today. I feel numb. Everyone's been trying to comfort me. They keep saying that it's okay to cry. To just let it out. But I can't cry. I haven't since that night. It's like my mind won't let me. Alli came over with Bianca, they were crying. Some part of me wants to cry but I won't allow it. I have to be strong. Mom's passed out on the couch. She couldn't even bother to come with me to the funeral. The car ride there seemed to take forever. Maybe I was driving slow. I don't know. The song playing over the radio seemed to describe how I feel. It was _Shattered_ by Trading yesterday.

_And this day's ending_

_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold _

_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand_

When I finally arrived at the cemetery I stayed in the car for a few minutes. I couldn't will myself to go over there. Finally I opened the door and walked over to the casket. A white rose in my hand. So many people came. Even Principle Simpson from Degrassi. People were crying and there was a sadness to the atmosphere. The pastor prayed and everyone silently walked away as they lowered the casket into the ground.

I stayed. I don't know how long I stood there. But I kept staring at his picture beside his grave. His sandy, brown hair slightly covered his right eye and he had the most beautiful smile on his face. It reached all the way to his clear blue eyes. He was the spitting image of our father. I switched my gaze to his tombstone.

_Alexander Nathan Edwards July 17 1993 - September 16 2012 _

_Beloved Brother, Son, and Friend. _

_If tears could build a stairway and memories and a lane, I'd walk up to heaven and bring you home again. - Unknown_

I wish he was here with me. He always knew how to handle situations like this. I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't bother to lift my head. I knew who it was.

"Clare, it's going to rain. You can't stand out here you'll catch your death." Alli whispered tentatively.

"I don't care. I want to stay here." I needed to stay. I couldn't leave. Not yet. Alli wrapped an arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I miss him too. He was like an older brother to me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, he was the best..." I trail off in a soft voice.

"I have to go. My parents want me home. But if you need me don't hesitate to call, Okay?" her eyes filled with worry.

"I won't." She hugged me and walked off.

I stayed there for a while longer then slowly walked back to my car. On the way home it started to rain. I could barely see and almost hit another car. I decided it wasn't safe for me to drive so I parked by my brother's garage where he used to work. I knew it'd be safe there. It was pouring and I could barely put one foot in front of the other from shaking so bad. I was freezing.

When I finally made it to my front door I could barely get my hands to function the way I needed them too. When I finally made it inside the smell of beer over powered me. My mom was still passed out and there were beer bottles all over the floor. I was too tired to care so I trudged my body up the steps and into my room.

Everything looked the same. The walls were still a light blue and there were still photos of me and Alex hanging on the walls. There was one of the two of us and my dad on my nightstand. The only one mom didn't destroy. I walked into the bathroom and slowly looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. My hair was matted to my forehead and there was makeup streaming down my face creating black tear streaks. The worst part was my eyes. They weren't bright and full of life anymore. They were dull and lifeless. I tore my gaze away from the mirror and turned on the water as hot as it could get. I stripped from wet clothes and stepped into the shower.

The hot water stung my skin but I didn't care. I needed to feel something. Anything. I rested my head against the shower wall at an attempt to steady myself. My knees felt weak as the memories of that night flashed through my mind. I sunk down to the floor and brought my knees to my chest. When I finally felt strong enough to stand I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I put on gray sweatpants and one of Alex's shirts in an attempt to sleep. My body was too tired to do anything else.

I woke up at 7 am to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and rolled over to shut it off. I wasn't going to school. I told Mr. Simpson Alli could bring my assignments over after school. I didn't leave my room for the rest of that week. Only to get some food and to let Alli in. It was Friday and tomorrow I started training to go undercover. They wanted to start as soon as possible. They wanted to teach me self- defense. Because once I join the gang, I'm on my own. No one will be able to protect me but myself. I tossed and turned throughout the night and finally drifted off to sleep around 2 am.

My alarm went off at 8 am and I knocked a few things off my nightstand attempting to turn it off. I didn't want get up. But the police were expecting me. I trudged my way to the bathroom and took a shower. I stepped out and went to get dressed. I put on my black V-neck with my black yoga pants. I found my Nike tennis shoes and made my way downstairs. The room was covered in beer bottles and cans. I cleaned the mess and made my way to the kitchen. I ate some Cheerios and rushed out the door realizing I was going to be late. I made it there with two minutes to spare. The woman at the front desk greeted me with a kind, warm smile that I had to return. It was the first time I've smiled all week.

"Hello, can I help you miss?" her tone was soft and inviting.

"I'm Clare Edwards. I'm here to train today. Detective Michaels sent me."

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

I followed her through some halls and she showed me to the gym. There was a guy there punching the heavy bag. He was big and burly. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He didn't seem to notice me so I spoke to get his attention.

"Hi. I'm Clare. I assume you're the guy who's supposed to be training me?"

He stopped his movements and eyed me up and down. I felt a little scrutinized under his intense gaze. He had to be about 30 maybe 35.

"Yeah, I'm Matt. I'm gonna be whipping you into shape." He replied in a deep voice. It was rough and it reminded me of those guys who always beat people up in the movies.

"Let's get started. I guess." I mumble.

"You have no idea what I have in store for you." He laughs out. He has a smirk on his face and I can tell this isn't going to be easy. But I'll do whatever it takes. When he tells me to drop and give him 20, I can't help but think, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Sorry if the dialogue sucked. I'm not very good at writing that. Please Review! And criticism is always welcome! Pm about chapter ideas! See you soon lovelies! xo**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello my lovely readers. I want to thank you for reviewing my story. I'm sorry to say that I have lost inspiration for this story. I don't know if I will ever finish it. If someone would like to adopt this story please pm me and I will give you the story plan I had for it in the beginning. Thank you for the wonderful comments and all the lovely support. If someone doesn't adopt this story I may try to finish it by September or October. If I find some inspiration. Have a beautiful day my lovely readers. xo -Love Lola**


End file.
